Indelével passado
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Eu não almejava poder, nem glória, ou ainda competir. Tudo que eu queria era ficar com o meu irmão para sempre. Twincest Aspros X Defteros, lemon.


_**Indelével passado**_

O vulcão tremia-se e rugia, como se fosse um ser vivo, selvagem e insaciável. Os habitantes da vila ao lado do mesmo temiam-no, quase como se fosse um castigo divino. Ninguém o dominava... até o dia em que chegou a si o estranho homem, o selvagem, o que ficaria conhecido daí por diante como "demônio"... e sem maiores temores ou ceriônias, voltou-se ao vulcão e simplesmente bradou:

- Cale-se!

E o vulcão, como animal acossado, se calou... a partir de então, passou a obedecer apenas aos mandos e palavras daquele homem. Daquele "demônio".

No entanto, o "demônio" não nascera daquela forma. Não; ele tinha um passado, uma história, como aliás todo ser humano tem. E no dia em que chegara ao local, à estranha ilha Cannon, chegara com um morto. Esse morto simbolizava a si muito mais do que seu passado; era sua vida. E o mais paradoxal, o mais irônico... é que ele mesmo matara àquele que significava a vida a si.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Defteros POV

Era meu irmão. Mas era meu dever. Enlouquecera ao pensar que não seria o Grande Mestre. Louco... sua sede ao poder o deixara tão cego, que não poderia ser de outra forma. Ele me forçou a matá-lo... ele me forçou a fazer a última coisa que eu gostaria de ter feito.

Miro seu cadáver ainda fresco. Eu derramei este sangue... este sangue igual ao meu. Eu... não consigo deixar de chorar, por perdê-lo. Tudo que eu queria era continuar junto dele... para sempre. E ele achou que eu treinava para superá-lo, ou ainda tomar seu lugar... não.

Eu só o queria perto de mim.

Ao mirar seu corpo morto, as lágrimas me vêm aos olhos. E choro, enfim, desgraçado, acabado, sem alma. Nada me resta senão viver como um demônio...

**OoO**10 anos antes**OoO**

O jovem Aspros voltava de seu treino regular, quando viu um bando de soldados rasos batendo em alguém. Seu instinto de "gêmeo" lhe disse imediatamente: quem estava ali era Defteros.

Correu para socorrê-lo. O curioso em seu caso era que Defteros podia se defender sozinho, mas não o fazia... por que?

- Parem! Parem de atacá-lo, é meu irmão!

O chefe dos guardas reconheceu ali o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, e se surpreendeu.

- Aspros! Por que você vem defender esse verme, esse "segundo"? Ele não passa de uma cópia barata, de um ser que não deveria ter vindo ao mundo! É uma sobra! Você deveria ficar contente ao se ver livre dele, han?

- Não o chame de "segundo", de cópia! Ele é meu irmão, e ele é tão bom quanto eu. Vamos, solte-o!

De má vontade, o chefe dos soldados menores liberou o rapaz. Ele foi, em silêncio, até Aspros, seu irmão, e ambos rumaram para sua casa.

- Defteros, por que não reage? Eles são somente soldados rasos, você poderia acabar com eles!

- Sim, mas moralmente, quem sou eu...? Uma sombra, uma cópia... sequer meu rosto eu posso mostrar em público...

Aspros se compadeceu do gêmeo, dado que sequer sua própria imagem ele podia divulgar ou mostrar. Sim; seu irmão usava uma máscara de madeira, a qual só deixava entrever seus olhos.

- Você verá, Defteros. Eu alcançarei um lugar muito alto, acima do zênite das estrelas, e então nunca mais lhe chamarão de "segundo".

- Quando estiver em tal posto, vai ainda querer estar a meu lado...?

- Claro! - respondeu Aspros assombrado, como se o irmão lhe perguntasse algo absurdo - Por que crê que eu o abandonaria? Por que perderia o valor para mim?

- Ora, eu jamais tive valor a alguém...

- Mas a mim você tem. A mim você sempre terá...

E, assim sendo, tomou timidamente a cabeça do irmão entre as mãos e o beijou na testa. Eram as únicas demonstrações de afeto que o jovem rapaz podia obter de alguém...

- Hum... quer dormir na cama comigo hoje, Defteros?

- Sim... pode ser.

E à noite, já sem a maldita máscara e nos braços do irmão, o desafortunado adolescente podia enfim sentir-se acolhido...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Defteros POV

Fecho os olhos ao chegar nesta parte das recordações. Foi a partir daquele dia que ele começou a me inserir... naquilo a que chama-se comumente de "incesto". Sim... eu, um menino inocente, fui aliciado por meu próprio irmão, o único contato humano que tinha com frequência.

E de fato, senti-me bem com isto... não, não foi contra minha vontade. Mas ele... ele tinha de deixar tal marca indelével em minha alma, para em seguida fazer comigo e com o Santuário o que fez!

Maldito Aspros! Por que, por que fazer-me amar daquela forma, se não planejava permanecer comigo?

**OoO**10 anos antes**OoO**

Alguns dias após a briga com os soldados rasos, o mais jovem dos gêmeos treinava só. Completamente só. Após o rechaço dos homens, tomou a si o costume de ficar só. Apenas Aspros tinha acesso a si...

Tal isolamento do "mundo lá fora" provavelmente tenha incentivado ainda mais o que ocorreria logo a seguir. Certa noite, o mais moço estava descansando em sua cama e tentando sonhar com uma vida melhor... quando sentiu o cosmo de seu irmão próximo a si.

- Aspros...?

- Sim... pensei que não ia me sentir chegar.

- Eu senti... Aspros, eu... eu não sei. Mas ultimamente ando gostando mais de dormir com você do que sozinho.

- Eu também...

O gêmeo mais velho se aproximou da cama, acariciando ao irmão. Defteros sentiu aquele toque de maneira diferente... ele não costumava ser daquela forma, intenso.

- Defteros... você confia em mim?

- Confio, lógico! Mas por que...?

Sem lhe responder, o primogênito subiu na cama e se deitou em cima do gêmeo. O caçula não compreendeu. Estranhou aqueles modos do irmão.

- Aspros, o que...?

- Já ouviu falar do que os homens costumam fazer com as mulheres...?

O outro se sobressaltou. O que será que o irmão pretendia, falando sobre aquelas coisas? Antes mesmo que ele pudesse imaginar, logo soube: um pouco sem jeito e sem prática, tomou o rosto do gêmeo e beijou sua boca. Assustado, Defteros apenas se deixou beijar, sem reação. Sentiu o rosto corar, o coração bater mais forte...

Era inexperiente, a bem da verdade; aquele era seu primeiro beijo. Ele, isolado e sem vida social como era, não teria como esperar realizar um ato daqueles com quem quer que fosse. A não ser com Aspros... mas ele era seu irmão! Seria aquilo correto...?

- Hun... Aspros...! O que... o que é isto?

- Eu disse pra confiar em mim...

O mais jovem não sabia o que fazer. Seu irmão sempre fora seu guia, seu referencial... como negar-lhe algo? E de mais a mais, mesmo pensando que não era o mais certo a se fazer, havia gostado tanto de sentir a língua do outro lhe tomando, lhe acariciando...

- Eu... eu confio, Aspros...

Ao ter aquele aval, mesmo que um tanto quanto hesitante, o gêmeo mais velho sorriu e continuou a fazer o que começara. Foi despindo devagarzinho a blusa do companheiro, beijando cada uma das partes que descobria. O caçula gostava, arrepiava-se ao toque das mãos e dos lábios dele... mas mesmo assim sua consciência lhe acusava.

- Un... nós... nós somos irmãos...

- Eu sei. E o que tem isso?

- Não estaremos fazendo algo de muito errado...?

- Eu não quero fazer com outra pessoa... e você?

Atordoado, suando um pouco pelas têmporas, ele simplesmente fez que "não" com a cabeça. Sendo assim, aprovado mais uma vez, Aspros sorriu novamente e voltou ao que fazia. Despiu-o do resto e enfim se despiu também. Deitou-se em cima do gêmeo e o beijou na boca novamente. Ao se sentir assim tão próximo, tão íntimo ao gêmeo, Defteros percebeu o quão sério e adiantado aquilo estava.

- Un... Aspros... eu... nunca fiz isso antes.

- Eu também não. Está com medo?

- Estou...

O mais velho sentiu-se estranho. Ele não tinha medo, por que o gêmeo teria?

- Você quer parar? Se quiser, a gente pára.

Defteros pensou um pouco. "Eu estava gostando do que ele fazia", concluiu. "E, de qualquer forma, sendo isolado de todos como sou, talvez esta seja minha única chance de fazê-lo... porque Aspros pode se arrepender e não querer depois".

Deixando a hesitação de lado, o caçula tomou o mais velho e o beijou na boca, da melhor forma que pôde. Os dentes se chocaram, as bocas tiveram certa dificuldade em se encaixar, dada a inexperiência deles, mas mesmo assim não deixou de ser bom.

- Defteros... isso quis dizer o quê...?

- Que eu quero continuar...

O primogênito voltou a sorrir, e beijou o corpo do companheiro com ardor. Depois, lambeu dois dos dedos de sua mão direita e os direcionou para a entradinha do gêmeo. Defteros franziu os olhos. Ainda estava com medo, e isso dificultava um pouco as coisas. Após insistir um pouco, Aspros enfim conseguiu adentrá-lo com um dos dedos. O gêmeo mais moço gemeu de apreensão.

- Calma, Defteros - disse Aspros, acariciando os cabelos do irmão com a mão que estava livre - Confie em mim...

O mais novo abriu os olhos, encontrando seu olhar com o do irmão. Ao ver o companheirismo que ele lhe transmitia, pensava na proteção que ele lhe dava... e em como podia se entregar facilmente a ele.

Foi a vez de Defteros sorrir. Sentindo-o mais tranquilo, Aspros começou a prepará-lo com o dedo indicador. Ao ver que o gêmeo lhe tratava com tanta dedicação, o mais jovem deixou seus receios de lado. Assim que o sentiu mais receptivo, o mais velho colocou o segundo dedo e o preparou melhor. Ao ver que não sentia dor e que era até mesmo bom, Defteros percebeu que estava pronto.

Aspros retirou os dedos e, com cuidado, encostou o membro na entradinha do gêmeo.

- Defteros... se sentir algum incômodo, ou se for ruim, enfim, se quiser parar... é só falar, tá bom? Se for ruim pra você, vai ser também pra mim...

- Tá bem, Aspros... eu farei isso.

Aos poucos, o mais velho entrou dentro do mais moço. Defteros gemeu e mordeu os lábios, mas não deu sinal de que queria parar. Quando havia entrado inteiro no companheiro, o primogênito se manifestou.

- E aí, Defteros? Foi ruim?

- Não...

O caçula sorria. Seu receio fora infundado; ele estava se sentindo perfeitamente bem.

Tendo aquela cavidade apertadinha em torno de seu membro, bem como a receptividade tão boa do gêmeo, o mais velho não se conteve e passou a se mover dentro do amante. Era tão bom... não só pela descoberta daquele tipo novo de prazer, mas porque era o Defteros... o seu Defteros, e justamente por ele estar escondido de todos, só consigo, aquilo lhe parecia ainda melhor... era como se fosse o seu "tesouro secreto".

Não tinha como saber se somente aquele contato dava prazer ao gêmeo. Com receio de perguntar, resolveu tomar o membro dele e tentar lhe estimular por ali. Pela expressão do rosto do irmão, pôde saber que ele estava gostando.

Como era sua primeira vez, Aspros não conseguia controlar muito bem suas sensações, portanto, quando deu por si, o prazer aumentando vertiginosamente e a falta de controle lhe atingindo, gozou antes mesmo de perceber que estava tão próximo de fazê-lo.

- Un... Defteros... eu... fui antes de você.

- Não tem problema...

E para o gêmeo mais jovem, não havia mesmo problema; o importante era estar com Aspros...

- Eu vou dar um jeito nisso! - disse o primogênito, começando a masturbar o parceiro.

Como eram muito jovens (contavam com dezesseis anos de idade) e tinham bastante energia, além, é claro, do fato de haver a inexperiência, Defteros também não demorou para atingir o clímax. Após ambos estarem satisfeitos, ficaram a olhar um para o outro, pensando no que haviam feito.

- Aspros...

- O que...?

- O que as pessoas comuns fazem depois de terminar algo como isso?

- Não sei... nem faço idéia.

- Então vamos apenas ficar juntos...

Sendo assim, Aspros abraçou a seu gêmeo e eles ficaram colados. Defteros, quando deu por si, estava chorando.

- Defteros... o que você tem? Por um acaso se arrependeu?

- Não... é que... é tão bom ter a noção de que alguém me ama...!

- Eu amo você... e nós vamos ficar sempre juntos. É por isso que eu quis fazer isto com você, só com você. E com mais ninguém.

O mais velho, assim sendo, acariciou os cabelos do mais jovem, e ficaram os dois desta maneira por muito tempo.

Aquela não foi a única vez. Nos anos que se seguiriam, eles se amaram muitas vezes, este sendo um dos únicos prazeres de Defteros, o qual no restante do tempo apenas recebia rechaço e usava aquela máscara de madeira.

E tudo correu de forma, se não completamente boa, ao menos razoavelmente estável para os gêmeos. Até o dia em que Aspros, já homem feito e experimentado em várias lutas, teve seu acesso de loucura...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Defteros POV

E assim foi. Após entregar minha alma a ele, fui obrigado a ser atingido pelo duro golpe de vê-lo me humilhar, desconfiar de mim, e ainda desejar me usar para matar ao Grande Mestre. Por que? Por que fazer o que fez comigo, se tudo que queria era permanecer com ele?

Sendo assim, tive de me livrar forçosamente do efeito de seu "Gen Ro Ma O Ken" e enfim... enfim matá-lo, para que ele não concretizasse seus malefícios. E doeu-me tanto... que foi como se eu perdesse uma parte de mim mesmo.

Agora estou aqui, nesta ilha Cannon. Nada me resta, senão viver aqui como selvagem. Não desejo retornar ao Santuário... e não desejo rever nada do que remeta à lembrança de Aspros.

Miro pela última vez seu corpo morto. É o mesmo corpo que apertei tantas vezes nos braços... mas agora tenho de me desfazer dele.

- Tudo poderia ter sido diferente, irmão, se você quisesse! Mas isto foi o destino por si escolhido. Adeus! Quem sabe um dia, numa outra vida, possamos resolver nossas divergências!

Beijo seus lábios frios uma última vez, e jogo seu corpo no vulcão, para que seja consumido pela lava. A Armadura de Gêmeos sai de seu corpo, se aglomerando à sua forma original, e então "se esconde" numa das fendas de rocha do vulcão.

A mim? A mim só basta esquecer meu nome, meu passado e minha história. Serei um demônio sem nome.

A única coisa a qual jamais poderei esquecer... é Aspros, pois nunca se pode olvidar uma parte de si próprio.

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Primeira fic com os gêmeos-past de LC! E é a quinquagésima fic do perfil - "rumual ekissa", rssssss! Confesso que escrever com gêmeos diferentes é meio que "estranho", mas vale a pena! _

_Só um "parêntesis": em LC, ao que parece, a ocasião que coloquei na fic (do soldado espancando, etc) aconteceu dezesseis anos antes do "reencontro" dos gêmeos na batalha, e com eles BEM mais novinhos – com uns 9 ou 10 anos. Mas... quis ligá-la ao lemon, e lemon com criança eu NÃO faço – mesmo com pessoas da mesma idade. Então, coloquei eles com 16 anos como uma espécie de "licença poética", assim como também usei de "licença poética" pra deixar Saga e Kanon mais velhos na ocasião do Cabo Sounion._

_Fic dedicada a Pandora Lockhart, que simplesmente acha o Defteros o uke mais "uke" pro Aspros, por mais que a aparência dele tenha ficado mais "seme" após a ilha Cannon (nome sugestivo esse, hein! xD)_

_Abraços a todos e todas! _


End file.
